1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic TV and a stereoscopic monitor for receiving a digital image transmitted through Internet and a stereoscopic broadcasting signal transmitted from broadcasting station and for displaying the same in the form of a stereoscopic image, and more particularly, to a single channel stereoscopic monitor in which the existing broadcasting station transmits the stereoscopic broadcasting signal without additional equipment and a user can watch the stereoscopic broadcasting program without additional device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional stereoscopic TV and monitor, as shown in FIG. 6, display a left eye image a and a right eye image b, that are taken by two cameras, that is, a left camera 7a and a right camera 7b, on a left TV 2a and a right TV 2b through separated two channels. In order to transmit the left eye image a and the right eye image b, since two channels of a left eye image broadcasting device 8a and a right eye image broadcasting device 8b are required, two broadcasting systems are required and this requirement is identical to a broadcasting system of a digital image through Internet.
Moreover, since the left and right eye images a and b transmitted through the two channels must be synchronized, an expensive synchronizing device 9 such a synchronizer is required.
Since an apparatus is required to combine the left and right eye images to be displayed on the left and right TVs 2a and 2b or on the left and right monitors into one stereoscopic image, it is very difficult to display the stereoscopic image on a TV or a monitor of a computer in practice.
Recently, in order to solve the problem, the left and right eye images are transmitted from a TV broadcasting station or an Internet server through a single channel with time difference, and a TV or a monitor receives the transmitted images. However, in this case, polarized glasses having a device for transmitting the left and right eye images in sequence must be used. The left and right eye images must be displayed at the same time by a synchronizing signal transmitted from the TV broadcasting station or the server. Since the sequential time of the left and right eye images does not match the time of transmitting the left and right eye images of the polarized glasses due to the a difference between a long distance and a short distance, a difference of broadcasting signals, and so on, the stereoscopic broadcasting cannot be achieved because of disappearance of the stereoscopic aspect of the image and the suffering of viewer's eyes.